The Walls of Alpha
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: On holdset after R.E.4. The gang went their seperate ways to try and be peaceful, when Umbrella rears its ugly head and kiddnaps Leon! Now it's up to Claire, the new Alpha team, and the former S.T.A.R.S. to save him and bring Umbrella down.
1. chapter One

Jenna: Hello and welcome to Dd-2484's first Resident Evil fic!

Latasha: What are you doing?

Jenna: Telling these good people what this fic is about.

Latasha: Where is she, and where is the R.E. cast?

Dd2484: rams Latasha I'm here, along with the others!points behind

R.E. cast:walks in

Jill: What are you doing to her!

Dd2484: looks down I'm sitting on her, why?

Jill: slaps head Never mind.

Katsuya: walks in HA! I'm not the only one who gets sat on by the fat wolf!does a victory dance

Dd2484:jumps Katsuya You shouldn't have said that!

Katsuya: GET OFF YOU BIG FAT IDIOTIC WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dd2484:ponders No.

Rebecca: Are we going to start the fic or what?

Dd2484: RIGHT!!!!!! Go to your places people!

Billy: Why should we?

Dd2484: pounces on Billy That's why.

Billy: SHIT!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE FAT!!!!!!

Dd2484: And don't you forget it!! Claire, disclaimer.

Claire: Darkdragon-2484 does not own Resident Evil.

Dd2484: But I do own some of the people who stalk some of the main characters and the plot, I think.shrugs oh well. Lets go!!!!gets off Billy

The Walls of Alpha: Chapter One

All was quiet in the S.T.A.R.S. building. The officers all working on different cases. Some were in the lab and some just sulking around their office.

It's been five years the last Umbrella incident, and everyone had went their separate ways.

Chris and Claire Redfield moved to London to escape the memories of lost friends and became Special Tactics And Rescue Squad officers. Jill rebuilt her own home and became the great thief her father wanted her to be. Barry and his family moved close to London and finally got the peace they wanted. Leon became a captain of S.T.A.R.S. Foxtrot team in the city Chris and Claire live in. Leon kept getting barked at by Chris. Rebecca stayed in Raccoon City and was promoted to captain of Alpha team and head scientist in the laboratory. Billy Coen got off of his sentence and is now working for S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team with Rebecca and five rookies.

Rebecca was sampling the remains of the T-virus, when someone walked in. "Hi Rebecca, oh, I mean captain Chambers"

Rebecca turned around and came face to face with a twenty-four-year-old male. His youth shining in his light blue eyes.

"Hey, you know you can call me Rebecca, Isaac; but what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Hey, what are you lookin' at?"

She looked back at her sample.

"I'm testing the T-virus for any antidotes."

Isaac froze in place.

"Th...The.......T-virus?" He started to play with his long brown hair.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, why do you stutter?"

He said nothing, just ran for the door.Rebecca turned around to see he had dissapeared. At first she was startled by what he did, but shrugged it off and went back to her research.

She spent two more hours on the T-virus before she gave up and walked out the door. She walked into the lobby and sat down on one of the couches nearest the lab. She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Thoughts of the T-virus antidote flooded from her mind and she thought it impossible.

On the other end of the couch, she felt someone sit. Her head shot up and she opened her eyes as she turned her head toward the other organism.

"Oh, it's you." Rebecca returned to her regular position.

"What do you mean,'Oh, it's you'?"

You know what I mean, Billy!"

Billy shifted in his seat to meet her eyes.

"No, I don't." He moved closer to her, all the while grining like hell.

She moved closer to her side of the couch, feeling the armrest dig into her lower back.She felt exposed by his sudden action.

_What the? What are you doing, Billy? _

The more she created a gap between them, the more he closed it.

"B...Billy?"She really felt exposed when his head came closer to hers. He slanted his head and kept advancing. He came so close that she could feel his hot sweet breath on her face. Her blood rushed with adrenaline and her heart raced with excitement. Why she was exited(sp) was beond her.

His lips were two inches from hers when the phone in the lab rang.

_Oh, saved by the phone!!_

"I'm just going to get th..that!" She quickly moved off the couch, landed on the floor, got up and ran to the lab.She opened the door slammed it and ran to the island in the middle of the room. She grabed the phone off its holster and put the reciever near my ear.

"Hello, S.T.A.R.S. labroatory, Captain Rebecca Chambers here."

"Rebecca? Oh, god I'm soo glad I got you!"

Dd2484: Well? What do you think? Good, bad, no comment?

Claire: Please review

Dd2484: And tell me if you know who the couples will be in this fic. If you guess right, then I spare your life.

Rebecca: What she means to say is that you will vote for the couples and see who gets paired.

Dd2484:flames are welcome if you hate Ada Wong.whispers I will use them to ingulf her in flames.laughs insanely

Jill: Sorry if there are some misspelled words in there, she just writes when she gets ideas.


	2. Chapter Two

The Walls of Alpha

Claire: Hi! Oh yeah, just to warn you, when this story starts going, you might see some sections that will be repeated. Don't ask why, but it might happen so forgive her if it does. She can't go on her computer at her house because it broke down and she can't get back on the internet. Sorry!

Rebecca: creeps from the darkness, trying to fix her matted hair so, lets get this story going!

Claire: we have to wait for...

Dd2484: pumbles on Clare Konn fichiwa!!!!! laughs insanely

Claire: Okay, we can start now.

Rebecca: Darkdragon2484 doesn't own Resident Evil,

Dd2484: But, I DO own a few of the characters, let's see if you can pinpoint them.

Claire: Oh, and if you have read the R.E. books, then you'll know Steve Lopez and Karen Driver from _Resident Evil Caliban Cove_, because Dd2484 will put them in the story.

Rebecca: silent, then starts to blush St..Steve?

Claire: Yeah raises eyebrow, then snickers

Rebecca: Shut up!

Chapter Two

" Claire? Is it really you? How are you?" Rebecca relaxed.

" Not so good. Somehow, Umbrella found where Chris and I have been hiding. They know where all of us are, and it gets worse."

Rebecca listened to Claire's unnatural breathing patterns and concluded that she was about to cry.

Claire continued after a short break and a deep breath. " You remember Leon came to stay with us, right?"

"Yes."

Another deep breath on Claire's side. " Well, some of Umbrella's guards came up to my house when Chris and I were gone and stole Leon!"

Rebecca froze." C.. Claire, do you have any idea where they might have taken him to?"

" Yes, I know were they took him. Rebecca, I need you to get everyone who will help, I'll be going to Raccoon City soon, so if you could meet me by the Raccoon airport and, for God sakes, stay hidden! Don't let anyone see you or your vehicle!"

" Yes. When will you explain your plan or any info?"

" I will, once we're on the plane. I'm getting my brother to get a private plane if you were wondering."

"Okay. Time?"

" I'll be going on the five hour trip to Raccoon on Sunday at 12:45 A.M. and arriving at the airport at 5:45, so about... 6:00 at the earliest."

"Okay."

"And, Rebecca? Be careful, Umbrella has new partners to help them kill us."

Rebecca felt her spine go completely numb.

__

I...It can't be!

"W.. Who?"

A sigh, then a shudder.

" I don't know yet, but soon let's hope. All I really know about them is they know where we go before we even realize it ourselves, so be careful and don't get caught!"

Rebecca couldn't breathe for a while, then she took a sudden inhale. " O...Ok..ay."

Claire hung up with a soft click. Rebecca brought the phone in front of her and stared at it for a while before she clicked it off. She rested the phone on the table then, with her elbows on the counter; she started rubbing her temples.

__

This is frustrating! Who would help? Part of my team won't help, so what?

Her mind started to produce alternatives for her dilemma. Then a part of her brain reviewed the incident a few minutes ago with Billy. Her heart started to pump hard.

__

Why was he doing that? STOP! Let's get this over with and see who will help.

She sighed, then she walked out the door to her fate; coming face to face with Billy.

Billy slammed his fist on the couch. He was getting frustrated at all the distractions that seemed to make her leave.

__

Damit! I was so close, why?

Who was is? Why did they call?

He pounded the couch again. He knew now that she was going to avoid him now that he pulled that stunt. He, once again, pounded the couch, ignoring the blank stares he was receiving from the others.

Rebecca walked out of the lab and stared Billy down. Then she came up to him and reached her hand out to help him up. He stared at it for a while, not saying a word.

"Come on Billy, we have to get the other Alphas. I have an important announcement."

Billy nodded then got up, making sure that he didn't touch her hand. He then walked to search for his other teammates. Rebecca walked in the direction of the conference room.

Rebecca sat in a chair, near the front door, and waited for her team to come. She unconsciously grabbed at the dog tags around her neck and remembered all that Billy and her had gone through. The train, the mansion, the queen leech. She was happy to have him in the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, instead of never seeing him again.

The door to the conference room opened and a large woman walked in. She reminded Rebecca of Chief Irons in a way. The woman was a bitch, she bossed everyone around and, for some reason, she despised Rebecca.

The woman came up to Rebecca and huffed out a thick aroma of breath.

" Hello Katrina. Have you seen the others?"

Katrina(This is my real name, but I'm nothing like her, besides being fat and cold and distant... Never mind about what I said.) just scowled at her.

" Like I would know."

" Oh. Will you go look for them for me?"

Katrina's eyes narrowed.

Shit, bad idea.

" No, I won't fucking look for them, even for you!" She walked to the back of the room and sat quietly next to her desk.

The door opened again and in walked a slender girl. Her curly blonde locks bouncing slightly. Everyone knew her as Ashley Graham, or the president's daughter. No one knew why she was in the S.T.A.R.S., but no one complained.

Rebecca knew of what happened to her when she got involved with Umbrella. Umbrella kidnapped her and sent her to a Europe village that was under a trance. Ashley's new bodyguard, or Leon Kennedy, had confronted the whole village to save her. When Leon came back to Raccoon City, she never left his side. The girl became jealous when Claire hung out with Leon and began to boil plans to keep her from him. She had failed.

__

She succeeded in what I failed, though.

Ashley had brought the two closer than before, though Claire and Leon were not yet an item.

Item...

Dd2484: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! laughing insanely

Claire: Sorry about that, Dd2484 is starting to get tired.

Dd2484: I NEVER GET TIRED! I'm just getting bored of this story for a while.

Rebecca: If you like science fiction and the book, Ender's Game, then you might like the story she will have up in a while.

Dd2484: And, this is a romance story, so you better tell me who should pair up with whom.

Claire: whispers She's a hopeless romantic, so she writes romance stories.

Dd2484: I HEARD THAT, CLAIRE! pounces on Claire

Claire: yelps in pain

Rebecca: Okay, ummm, review please.


	3. chapter 3, note

Walls of Alpha

Dd2484: Hi, I'm still not myself, but who cares, right? I just wanted to say that I have to put this story on hold for now. I'm still trying to get the new chapter in for someone who really likes it.

Thank you holy-knight1 for saying you liked it that much, it makes me feel special and wanted.

For eddy, I'm sorry they're so dull, but if you just wait, I'll have them go up against Umbrella soon enough, though in R.E.4, Umbrella's banned from the U.S., oh well, right?

Tony Dinh- I may sound calmn, but what you don't know is that I'm crazy. The mental institute hasn't come by to claim me, so I'm occupying my time until they do. Let's just say that if I die, everyone will be happy.

Again, I'm sorry for this note, but I need help in naming a company in my new fic, Crying Blood. I got inspired when my brother was in the hospital. If you will help me in naming it, I'll..... sits and ponders What will I do..... I'll try to stop being so psycho, but I don't think it'll happen. ( By the way, if you're helping me with naming the company, a quick note, the company's Umbrella, just under a new name to get back into the U.S.)

Thank you.

My damn pen name won't work for me, they're saying that it has already been taken, so it's going to change to..... DAMNIT!! They won't let me change my pen name and when I say my original one, they say it's already taken!!! I got it to work!!!!! It's ceberuswolf.


	4. Chapter four really chapter three

The Walls of Alpha

Cw: Konnichiwa! I'm baackk! laughs insanely

Shishiba: Calmn down, sis...

Cw: NEVER!

Shisiba: Let's just get this story started so I can go home!

Cw: Oh okay, lets go.

Shishiba: Sorry if there is a few repeated words, but my sister can't ever remember where she left off. And the flashback will be in mistral. The thoughts in the flashback will be normal.

Chapter three

Item.

At the word, Rebecca started to lightly blush.

_No, stop thinking about that! Stupid hormones.._

The next person to come through the door was Isaac. The guy was as big as Billy, body size, but was really nice and paitent.

_Nothing like Billy._

Isaac was every girl'l dream, the body and the mind...

_God, he reminds me of Billy!_

As he walked up, she couldn't help but notice that shine in his eyes; the look only for her.

"Hello, Captian Chambers." His enthusiasm dripping off of his words.

"I told you, Officer Devlin, don't call me that. Now go sit down." She laughed.

After about ten minutes, two others came in with Billy trailing behind. They took their seats, and Rebecca stood up and walked in front of them.

"Okay, since everyone's here, I'll begin. I got a call some fifteen minutes ago from an old friend in London,"

"So, why does that have to do with us!" Katrina roared.

"Let me finish. Her name is Claire Redfield and,"

"Hey, isn't she Chris' sister? Is she hot?" A young twenty-year-old asked.

"Ryan... shut up, okay? Now, she called and asked for our help, plus anyone else who will assist." Rebecca's gaze fell on Billy.

"Umbrella has found out where all of us are hiding, and kidnapped someone."

"Who?" Isaac asked.

Now, Rebecca locked eyes with Ashley.

"A former cop by the name of Leon Scott Kennedy. He was last seen at Claire and Chris' home. Claire sounded like she cryed the Mississippi river when she called me."

"Where!" Ashley quickly stood, slamming her small fist on the desk in front of her.

Claire slowly put the reciever on it's charger, trying desperately to wipe the flowing tears, but all in vain.

_How dumb can I be! I let him down!_

Her eyes produced endless water droplets as she remembered what she promised him.

_It was a wonderful summer day; the fifth anniversary of when Claire and Leon, along with Rebecca, John and David, escaped the mission Trent asigned them. John, being John, was cracking jokes with David; innocent child's play they had said. Rebecca talking to Claire about her adventure with the fugitive, Billy Coen; Claire occasionally responding. Leon leaning against a tree, listening in on the story._

_"Can you believe that he saved my ass more than I could ever help him?"_

_Claire chuckled, "Yes, I can believe that, you're a 'damsel in distress' a lot more than anyone I've met."_

_Rebecca playfully punched Claire's arm. "Hey, what about you?"_

_Claire smiled. "I've never been saved, I have to be my own knight in shining armour, or someone else's, it depends on the situation."_

_Rebecca smiled, shook her head, then walked over to John and David. Claire walked over to Leon and sat next to him._

_"Hope it's alright if I come and sit with you?"_

_Leon looked at her. "Of course it is!"_

_They fell silent, the only sound, besides the joke-fest that was happening, was their even breathing while they locked gazes. Claire tryed to look away, but his blue eyes seemed to forbid it. Suddenly, with no clue how it happened, she was closer to him until his hip came into contact with hers._

_The laughing and jokes had stopped after a while, but neither noticed._

_"I, um, heard what you said to Rebecca."_

_"So?"_

_His head moved closer to her. Her heart beating hard against her breastbone. His lips resting near her ear._

_"I'll be your knight..." He whispered, then he went silent for a while._

_His body limped after twenty minutes of resting his head on Claire's shoulder._

He fell asleep. Let's get you in a better potision.

_It took her a few trys, but she got him in a more comterble potision with his head in her lap and his body streched out. She looked down at him and started to strok his hair. He stirred, mummbled something, then stilled._

Should I?

_She looked about her surroundings, the trees, grass, and little creatures, then gazed back at Leon, his features fragile and weak._

I hope he can hear this...

_"Leon, you've done so much for me since I first met you. I want you to know that I'll protect you with my life. I'm not going to change my mind. If I die to protect you, I've succeeded in a promise for the first time in my life. I hope you know that I don't want to lose you, it... it's for Sherry's own good. You know she thinks of you as her father, she'll need you alive."_

_Nothing, besides his even breathing._

_Claire smiled, "I'll keep you safe, I promise."_

Claire slumped to the floor and started beating the hell out of the tiled ground.

"Why? Why didn't Umbrella take me instead of Leon, why Leon! It's my damned fault, I should have watched over him better! I'm a screw-up, a fraud, I promised him!" She slammed her fist on the floor one more time, blood staining the white tile underneath. She felt tears form, but didn't hold back.

_Don't die, Leon, I'm coming for you. I want to say I'm sorry and that I..._

She stood up, unable to finish her thought as she got all the eccentials in a backpack, her hippack and a large suitecase. She grabed her keys and walked out the door to her motorcycle.

His head ached, hell, his whole body felt crushed.

_Wha, what happened?_

That, he didn't know. The only thing he remembered was going to go see Chris and his only remaining family.

_Claire._

He shot his body into a sitting position before groaning, lying back down.

"Cuh... Claire." He whispered to himself.

_I've got to get out..._

He looked around him as he slowly got up, and found himself in a cell. He groaned inwardly,_ I'm not surprised._

He moved from his sitting position to standing. He looked about the cell again, then moved to the bars.

"Hello?" He yelled.

No one answered his call. He took a deep breath, then yelled again.

"Anyone here, hello! I need to get out of this cell!"

Still nothing... Leon was about to yell one more time when he heard footsteps.

_Hey, someone is here, but why do they sound erratic, slow; shuffling almost? It can mean two things: the person's hurt, or it's... No, please god no, not again!_

He stepped away from the bars as a person came into view. Leon couldn't make out it's face, but he hoped that it wasn't a...

_Come on, face me..._

The person turned, his eyes wide, his body shivering wildly. Leon ran to the bars.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Th... they're everywhere. They... th... ey're endless; they don't know p... pain." The guy's hand reached for the keys on his beltloop.

"What are you talking about?"

"I.. I knew they were up to no good..." The guy was in histeria.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Leon shouted.

"Umbrella. Th.. They made th.. those creatures outside! Th... those things ar.. aren't h.. hum..an, they ea..eat fl.. flesh, boy."

Leon's heart skipped, then sped up as he listened to the man.

"No, good god, no! I've already confronted them two times!" Leon yelled, slumping to the floor.

"Wh.. What are you t.. talking about?"

Leon opened his mouth, but no words came out as a moan erupted into the room. The man tensed, then slowly turned around to a corner. Another moan from the dark corner echoed into the silent room.

"I... I better g.. get you out of h... here." The man went for his keys one more time before he got trampled by...

Zombies...

Leon recoiled, slowly stepping back as blood sprayed the white walls of the cell. He knew that this would be a good time as any to get out and get to Claire and his team. He moved up to the man the zombies were still feeding off of, searched his being for any weapons, and yanking the keys off the beltloop.

Claire had never felt so exposed before. She was scared, nervous, pissed, broken. As she felt like she did, she tryed to remember what her brother would say, "Calmn down, Claire. There's no reason to be scared, I'll always be here for you."

As she thought of Chris, her exposed and broken heart clouded up with the cold ice of the wind, hearing the music of the motorcycle. She sighed and turned into a small two-story house with white trimmed corners. Claire smothly slid to a stop, got off and walked to the door.

_Here we go, I know I shouldn't, but it must be done, and she needs to know..._

Claire knocked on the door, then waited. After a few minutes of shuffling inside, the door opened to reveal a woman around her thirties. The woman looked much too young to be thirty, her long smooth black hair and sparkling light brown eyes. She stood in the doorway, mouth opened wide, staring at Claire.

"Claire?" The woman whispered.

"Yep, the one and only. Is Sherry here?"

"yes, she is. Come in, Claire."

Claire walked in behind Sherry's aunt. She lead Claire into the living room and asked her to sit down. Claire complied and sat on the floor, her back resting upon an arm of a chair. Once the aunt left, Claire quickly scaned the home Sherry now lived in. The theme a simple white dream.

_No wonder Sherry hates to live here, it feels like you're in a mental institution, I think going to live with Jill and her boyfriend would be better._

Claire heard footsteps and stood.

Sherry had never been this bored! She was amazed that even a simple string wouldn't help, she usually got distracted easily.

_I wish Claire and Leon were here. We could all wrestle each other, I could even put my plans into action._

Sherry suddenly started cackling just as her Aunt Kate came walking in.

"Sherry?"

Sherry turned, "Yes, auntie?"

"There's someone here to see you, so get down and greet them." Kate left.

Sherry rolled her eyes.

_No more, please. I can't stand it anymore._

Ever since Claire was kidnapped, people started to come to her home, telling her they had Claire safe and sound at their homes. She stood, then walked out to the hallway and down the stairs to the living room.

_Okay, let's see. I'm sorry, but Claire Redfield, my adopted mother, is..._

Sherry stared at the unexpected visitor. The long red pony tail, the broad shoulders, those gray eyes.

It couldn't be...!

Rebecca was in the back of the van, reloading clips into the Berettas. She clipped the last one in, then took a look around. Katrina was driving and talking to Ashley, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Jack was joking with his twin sister, Leslie. Billy was sitting next to her, helping to reload the guns. Isaac was sitting on the other side of her, looking out the window.

"Becca, will you listen to me?"

Rebecca shifted to look Billy in the eye.

"Go ahead."

"About what happened in the lobby, I..."

"I know, you were trying to be funny."

"Becca, please. I did it because I..."

The van veered to the side; Katrina trying to recover the recoil of the damned vehicle.

"What was that?" Rebecca yelled.

Isaac looked out the window. "We have Umbrella on our hands!"

"How fast can this van go?"

Before Rebecca got an answer, she heard the cars screech to a hault, then another vehicle, maybe larger, crashed into them. Isaac looked through the back mirror.

"Duck!"

Rebecca only saw everyone duck before it all went blury as she went down to the floor of the van. She heard glass breaking as someone's weight pushed her closer to the floor board. The van abruptly stopped and after a while, so did the larger sounding vehicle. She shifted herself to where her and the person were facing one another.

_Oh no, he's not going to like this when he sees it..._

Leon crashed into a wall, his shoulder stiffining at the impact. He had to keep running, he couldn't let such a small injury slow him down. Just behind him, he heard a spray of automatics.

_Shit! What the hell are these things? I know they're not zombies because they know how to handle goddamn M-16's!_

He rounded a corner, then waited for them, Beretta 9mm in hand. All became silent and, for once, Leon became uncomfterble at the sudden absence of firepower. He decided that he might as well face them, so, with a deep breath, he ran out and crouched in the middle of the rounding hallway, pointing the Beretta infront of him. Nothing fired. Then, out of nowhere, a figure came from the floor.

_Too dark to see who it is... What if it's a... SHIT!_

It came toward him, nice and easy, not slow or erratic.

_So, it's not one of them?_

It came into the dim light to reveal a twenty-six year old hispanic-like male. He didn't look tough, but looks can be decieving. His dark eyes peircing through Leon. His short dark hair shinning brightly in the otherwise dim lit hall.

"You alright, man?" He asked.

Leon just stayed crouched for a moment before he got up to meet the male.

"Yes, I'm fine. You really did damage to them."

The hispanic nodded, then held out his hand. "Yeah. By the way, the name's Lopez, Steven Lopez. Everyone calls me Steve."

Leon uncontiously shook Steve's hand. "Leon Kennedy."

Steve's eyes became wide, and before he could talk, some more automatic firepower was heard and sparks danced around Steve and Leon's feet.

"Run!" Steve yelled.

Cw: laughs insanely I'll leave you there!

Shishiba: I don't know her...

Cw: Yes you do, Shish!

Shishiba: slaps head Anyway, hope you like the new chapter, please review and Ceberuswolf will got another chapter up.


End file.
